Nightdemon
by once shadow Angel
Summary: Als Artemis Fowl und Penelope Smith das erste mal aufeinander treffen ahnen sie noch nichts von der wahren Identität des Anderen. Das ändert sich aber schnell. Sie ist genauso intelligent wie Artemis und zu dessen Schreck Detektivin. Doch dann entführt Artemis Holly. Ist er damit zu weit gegangen? Kann Penelope Artemis noch verzeihen? (Artemis Fowl x oc)
1. Chapter 1

a detective  
"Auf nimmer wieder sehen, Nightdemon!" Eine höhnische Stimme durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht. Der Himmel legte sich dunkel über die hellerleuchtete Stadt. Doch die Szene auf dem Hochhaus wurde von dem spärlichen Licht des Mondes erleuchtet. Zwei Gestalten standen sich gegenüber, beide vollkommen in schwarz gehüllt. Die eine hatte eine Maske auf, die bunter nicht hätte seine können und hielt eine diamantbesetzte Halskette in der Hand. Die andere Person stand mit dem Rücken zu der Person, die gesprochen hatte. Es handelte sich um eine Mädchen, dessen Alter in der Dunkelheit schwer auszumachen war.

Sie war dem Dieb bis aufs Dach gefolgt, schien sich jetzt aber nicht für seinen Fluchtversuch zu interessieren. Sie hatte eine japanische Hochsteckfrisur, aus der einige schwarze Strähnen herausfielen. Die schwarze Kleidung machte es fast unmöglich sie vor dem dunklen Hintergrund zu sehen. "Ich wünschte es wäre so Neonthief, oder sollte ich lieber Mister Markus Winderbee sagen?!"

Der Mann lies fast die wertvolle Kette fallen, er rannte auf das Mädchen zu und hatte den Entschluss gefasst sie vom Dach zu stoßen. "Woher weißt du das?", schrie er. Sie drehte sich um und der Mann blieb vor erstaunen stehen. Ihn sahen stechende, rot Augen an und es bildeten sich schwarze Flügel von ihrem Rücken aus. Sie zielte mit einer 9mm Halbautomatik auf den Mann. "I'm a Nightdemon!" Einen Moment wurde sie angestarrt, dann sagt sie: "Mr. Winderbee die Beweislage ist erdrückend, es ist klar das sie Neonthief sind. Der Rest wird sicher auf dem Polizeirevier geklärt. Nehmen sie ihn fest!" Die Polizisten die bisher im Dunkeln gestanden hatten kamen nun heraus und führten den Mann ab. "Ich verfluche dich Nightdemon!", schrie dieser. Das Mädchen seufzet:" Das haben schon viele."Daraufhin steckte sie die Pistole weg und verließ das Dach, ohne weiter auf die Polizisten zu achten.

Als sie sicher war, dass sie alleine im Treppenhaus war, löste sie die Friseur und lies ihre nachtschwarzen Haare über ihren Rücken fallen. Dann nahm sie das ebenso schwarze Tuch, welches sie vor ihr Gesicht gespannt hatte ab. [I'm an angel with an shotgun, shotgun...] Sie ging an ihr Handy, in dem ein Stimmenverzehrer eingebaut war. Aus dem Lautsprecher dröhnte die freudige Stimme des Oberinspektors des NYPD, des New York Police Department. "Das haben sie wieder großartig gemacht. Tut mir leid für den Aufwand, ich weiß ja, dass sie sich nicht gerne mit ^kleineren Sachen^ beschäftigen, dabei..." " Kommen sie zu Sache, was haben sie für mich?", unterbrach ihn die 12- jährige.

"Okay sie dürfen nach Irland fliegen und wir werden ihnen die Forschungen finanzieren. Es ist schließlich aus in unserem Interesse. Ich finde sie sollten uns mehr Vertrauen und ihr Gesicht zeigen genauso wie..." Das Mädchen legte entnervt auf.  
Irland! Damit war sie ihrem Ziel einen Schritt näher!


	2. Irland

Irland

Irland das Land der Magie, der Mythen und der Natur. Das war Penelope Smith viel lieber als ihre Heimatstadt New York. Nun stand sie am Flughafen von Dublin und wartete auf das Auto das sie abholen sollte, es verspätete sich. Penelope wartete schon seit einer halben Stunde.

"Au!" Das Mädchen sagte dies mehr aus Reflex, denn Schmerzen empfand sie keine. Ein Junge war gegen sie gelaufen und starte sie an, als wäre sie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Sie taxierte ihn genauer. Er war bleich wie ein Vampir und beinahe ebenso lichtscheu, dies konnte sie an der Sonnenbrille erkennen, die der Junge trug. Lange Stunden zu Hause vor dem Bildschirm hatten die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht vertrieben. So vermutete Penelope und meist lag sie mit ihren Vermutungen richtig. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug. Der Stoff war nicht billig und da er maßgeschneidert war, war der Anzug vermutlich ziemlich teuer. Der Junge hatte eine Menge Geld und war vermutlich nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache. Augenscheinlich war er geschäftlich unterwegs, denn er trug einen Tasche mit sich herum, in der sich vermutlich ein Laptop befand. Sie schätzte ihn auf ihr alter, etwa 12, jung aber vermutlich sehr intelligent.

Zu ihn gehörte wahrscheinlich ein riesiger Leibwächter, eindeutig bewaffnet, auch wenn es nicht so aussehen soll. Dem Mädchen fiel zumindest das Schulterhalfter unter dem Shirt auf. Die Analyse hatte sie keine zehn Sekunden gekostet und nun wandte sie sich wieder an den Jungen:

"Da Ihr geschäftlich unterwegs seid und offensichtlich in Eile, möchte ich Euch nicht noch länger aufhalten. Als Entschädigung möchte ich nur wissen so man hier ungestört einen Tee trinken kann." Penelope nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und lächelte ihr Dämonenlächeln.

Nun war es an den Jungen sie zu mustern. Sie hatte lange nachtschwarze Haare, die ihr bis zur Hälfte des Rückens fielen. Sie waren leicht zerzaust von dem langen Flug, trotzdem noch seidig. Ihre Augen waren wie ein Meer: tiefsinnig und durchzogen von Wellen. Ihre Nase war fein, ebenso wie ihre Lippen. Sie war zierlich gebaut, wirkte aber nicht schwach oder zerbrechlich. Ihre Kleidung war schwarz: schwarze Turnschuhe, Jeans und Lederjacke. Mit sich trug sie eine ebenso schwarze Sporttasche, weiter nichts. Ihr Akzent war aus New York, auch wenn sie es versuchte es zu verbergen. Am auffälligsten war jedoch, dass sie keine Angst vor seinem Leibwächter zu haben schien.

Jetzt lächelte auch der Junge, einem Vampir sah er nun ähnlicher als einem Mensch. "Nun ich könnte sie auch begleiten", schlug der Junge vor. "Wenn Sie Ihren Termin verschieben können, gerne." Sie setzte sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf und hob ihre Tasche auf. "Das lässt sich sicher einrichten." Dabei sah er zu seinem Leibwächter. "Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Penelope Smith." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und er ergriff sie mit den Worten: "Ares Bronk, folgen Sie mir." Es war nicht gut rumzuschreien das man ein Fowl ist.

Der junge Artemis fragte sich immer noch was ihn dazu gebracht hatte mit diesem fremden Mädchen Tee trinken zu gehen, es war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art. Da war er nicht der Einzige. Er konnte an Butlers Blick sehen, dass ihm die Situation missfiel. Hatte Artemis etwas übersehen oder war es die Tatsache an sich die den Butler so verstimmte. [I´m an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, an angel with a shot...] "Sorry, das ist mein Handy", entschuldigte sich Penelope, bei den Anderen. ..."Sei still du Idiot. Kannst du nicht einmal tun was man dir sagt?"..."Mach dir nichts draus, bin anderweitig beschäftig."..."Nein" Entnervt legte das Mädchen auf. "Dämlicher Fahrer", murmelte sie.

Sie waren froh, als sie in der Limousine mit den verdunkelten Scheiben saßen. Es schützte vor der Sonne, die es heute etwas zu gut meinte. Zumindest für den Geschmack der Intelligenzbestien , die mit Butler im Auto saßen. Da sich keiner der beiden verraten wollte, war die Fahrt eher schweigend, kein unangenehmes schweigen. Auch wenn niemand etwas sagte, war keine Feindseligkeit im Auto zu spüren.

Als sie etwas außerhalb der Stadtmitte von Dublin waren, hielten sie an einem kleinen Kaffee. Es war nicht überfüllt, etwas dunkler gehalten und alles schien einen Sinn zu haben, kein Detail wirkte überflüssig. Beide nahmen die Sonnenbrillen ab, denn die leicht verdunkelten Scheiben verhinderten, einen großen Sonneneinfall.

"Nun Sie haben also darauf gewartet, dass Sie jemand abholt?", fragte Artemis, der Junge hatte mit dem Kaffee genau Penelopes Geschmack getroffen. "Ja, kommt davon wenn man nicht alles selbst macht. Ich würde das du vorziehen wenn es recht ist?!" Artemis war leicht verwirrt, nickte aber als ihm einfiel, dass es etwas komisch aussehen musste wenn sich zwei Teenager sich mit Sie ansprachen.

Das Mädchen lächelte wieder: "Wie es aussieht, magst auch du die Sonne nicht unbedingt." Artemis seufzte: "Nein, von mir aus könnte die Welt mit weniger Sonne auskommen, auch wenn dies natürlich unmöglich ist." "Ab und zu ist es schön die Sonne im Gesicht zu haben, aber an den meisten Tagen ist es einfach nervig." "Außerdem wird es oft unerträglich heiß..." "Darf ich ihnen etwas bringen?", fragte eine nett lächelnde Bedienung. "Einen Earl gray, bitte" "Ich hätte ebenfalls gern einen Earl gray", sagte Artemis.

"Wo kommen Sie, äh, wo kommst du eigentlich her?", fragte Artemis und deutete auf die schwarze Tasche. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte Penelope sie selbst getragen und nicht einmal gefragt, ob dies Butler übernehmen könnte. Anscheinend beinhaltete sie etwas wertvolles, was man nicht so schnell aus der Hand gibt. "Ich komme aus Abbeyfeale, im Süden Irlands. Und hier besuche ich meine Tante. Was ist mit dir, wo sollte die Geschäftsreise hingehen?" "Ein Kontaktmann kommt her, aus Washington DC, eine sehr schöne Stadt, wenn du mich fragst." Ich mag große Städte nicht so, sie haben viel zu viel von der eigentlichen Magie des Landes gestohlen."

Nun lief das Mädchen rot an und der Junge sah sie mit seltsamen Blick an. "Jetzt hältst du mich sicher für verrückt, oder?" "Nein überhaupt nicht, Penelope. Ich finde es ist eine interessante Überlegung, die nicht von der Hand zu weisen ist", meinte Artemis. Überrascht sah die schwarzhaarige auf, und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie versuchte irgendein Anzeichen von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme oder seinen grauen Augen auszumachen. Artemis war jedoch nicht der Typ für Witze oder Sarkasmus, eher wirkte er nachdenklich. "Schön mal auf jemanden zu treffen, der einen nicht gleich für verrückt erklärt." Penelope Lächeln wirkte nun nicht mehr ganz so dämonenhaft, es wirkte erleichtert, auch wenn ihr Gehirn arbeitete wie verrückt. Was ging dem Jungen vor ihr durch den Kopf?

"Glaubst du daran?" Die Frage kam ganz unerwartet und das Mädchen musste einem Moment überlegen bevor sie Antworten konnte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber in gewisser Weise scheint es Magie zugeben. Auch wenn wir glauben alles wissenschaftlich erklären zu können." "Nun ziemlich viel lässt sich auch erklären, aber ich vermute, dass du auf die Phänomene hinauswillst, die noch niemand deuten konnte." Das Mädchen nickte und nahm einen Schluck des Tees der eben vorbeigebracht worden war.

"Du glaubst dementsprechend auch alle Legenden über Kobolde und Feen?!", wollte Artemis wissen. "Nicht alles, ich würde es vorsichtiger formulieren. Einige der Legenden könnten wahr sein, andere sind jedoch eindeutig nicht der Realität entsprechend. Inwiefern wir so etwas als Realität bezeichnen können."

Butler war in diesem Moment froh etwas abseits zu sitzen. Was würden die Leute denken, wenn sich sein Meister mit diesem Mädchen über völlig abwegige Dinge wie Magie unterhält. "Ich würde gerne mal so eine Fee sehen", sagte Artemis in dieser Sekunde. Das Mädchen lachte leise: "Da bist du nicht der Einzige."

[I'm an Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, an Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Get out your guns...] "Jaaa...okay" Penelope legte wieder auf. "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt los, sonst bekomme ich Probleme mit meinem Tante und kann gleich wieder nach Hause fliegen. Sie meint sie wartet schon viel zu lange." "Verstehe, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder." "Das möchte ich hoffen, es war ein sehr interessantes Gespräch." Mit diesen Worten verlies Penelope das Kaffee.

"Es wäre besser sie nicht wiederzusehen", murmelte Butler. "Was soll das heißen, Butler?" "Es war ein seltsames Mädchen", kam es nur als Antwort. "Wirklich Butler, macht es dir Angst, dass sie keine Angst vor dir hat?", fragte Artemis. "Nicht nur das. Mir kam es so vor als hätte sie eine Pistole unter ihrer Hose versteckt. Das komische war es kam mir nur in ein oder zwei Momente so vor. Außerdem ist mir die ganze Situation nicht geheuer, ihr kanntet sie noch nicht einmal, Artemis. Trotzdem habt ihr das Mädchen eingeladen und sich mit ihr unterhalten wie alte Freunde. Das ganze Magieding kommt auch noch dazu" Artemis überlegte kurz:" Wie es aussieht werden wir ein paar Informationen über dieses Mädchen einholen müssen."

Währenddessen ließ sich das Mädchen in ein Hotel fahren. In dem Zimmer war schon ein Koffer mit ihren Sachen, den sie aber unbeachtet in der Ecke stehen ließ. Das Zeug war ihrer Meinung nach unwichtig. Im Gegenzug dazu holte sie aus ihrer Sporttasche etliche elektronische Geräte, angefangen bei einem Laptop bis hin zu einem Mini-Fernseher. Am Ende sah das Hotelzimmer eher aus sie ein Elektrolabor.

[I'm an Angel...] "Was?" "Vielleicht sollten Sie zum Hauptquartier kommen. Es wäre zu ihrem Vorteil." "Inspektor, ich lade mir sowieso gerade alle Daten runter, die es zum Fall gibt." "Was? Wie?", schrie der Inspektor Penelope ins Ohr. "Ich habe mich in den Hauptcomputer der irischen Polizei geheckt, um ehrlich zu sein, sie sollten ihn besser schützen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Fowl auch schon einige Male gelungen ist." "Aber es ist verboten, es ist..." "Und, wollen Sie mich jetzt feuern? Ich arbeite auf meine Weise und damit müssen Sie sich abfinden!"

Daraufhin legte sie auf und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Penelope hatte nicht den Nerv sich auf solche Gespräche einzulassen. Der Inspektor war mit ihrer Arbeitsweise nur einverstanden, wenn es so einen Verbrecher abführen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag:

Es war einer jener seltenen Tage in denen sich Penelope mit der Sonne anfreunden konnte. Sie hatte sich aufs Land hinausfahren lassen. Nun saß sie an einer Flussbiegung, an den Stamm einer alten Eiche gelegt, ein Buch auf den Knien und die Stille genießend. Sie wusste das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, dann würde sie arbeiten müssen. Der Inspektor hatte schon mehrere Male angerufen und inzwischen war das Handy auf lautlos gestellt. Sie genoss die Einsamkeit und Stille, so etwas gab es in New York nicht. Sie strich gedankenverloren über die Seiten des Buches.

Penelope stand auf, inzwischen war es gegen Mittag, würde sie noch länger wegbleiben, würde der Inspektor einen Wutanfall kriegen, auch wenn sie die Beste und damit unersetzlich war. Leise stand sie auf und stellte sich an den Rand des Flusses. Der Wind wehte ihr durch die Haare und es schien, als würde die Zeit stehenbleiben. Doch dann drehte sich das Mädchen um und entdeckte einige Meter von sich entfernt stand der Junge von gestern.

Inzwischen wusste sie das er ihr einen Decknamen genannt hatte. Es handelte sich um Artemis Fowl den Zweiten und sie sollte gegen ihn ermitteln. Artemis war intelligent, soviel war klar, so konnte man etwas Spaß haben. Penelope wollte ihm eine Chance geben, sonst wäre das ganze viel zu langweilig. Sie ging schnell an ihm vorbei, lächelte ihr Dämonenlächeln und lies wie zufällig einen Zettel fallen. Artemis hob ihn auf und wollte ihn zurückgeben, doch in diesem Moment war Penelope wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Dann viel sein Blick auf den ön dich wiederzusehen, Artemis Fowl! Nightdemon Der Junge braucht fast eine Minute um sich von dem Schriftzug zu lösen, und zu Butler zurückzukehren. "Du hattest recht, Butler, sie ist gefährlich!"


End file.
